


Some Things Never Change

by BuildingGsr



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuildingGsr/pseuds/BuildingGsr
Summary: Grissom comes back to Vegas because his mother Betty passes away and he meets Sara again. I supposed Betty lived in Vegas.Set some months after "Forget Me not" (13x15)The form is that of just dialogue, as if this was kind of a script. So, no prose, you imagine the environment around the dialogue as you like.
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle
Kudos: 5





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> First publication: 2013  
>  Last editing: 11.13.2020

_Sara walks out of the gym building on an ordinary day and finds Grissom beside her car._

Sara » Gil...  
Grissom » I knew I would've found you here: Thursday is the gym day, right? Certain things never change.  
Sara » Others, instead, are doomed to change...I thought we would've survived everything, but it has not been so evidently.  
Grissom » …

_Sara opens the boot, leaves her bag inside and closes the car door._

Sara » What brings you to town? An academic meeting, a research on something ancient...or you just wanted to screw my day?  
Grissom » I had to talk to you.  
Sara » What's so urgent?  
Grissom » It's about my mother.  
Sara » ...what happened?  
Grissom » She...passed away.  
Sara » Oh my God, Gil! What happened?  
Grissom » An accident. There was nothing to do.  
Sara » I'm really sorry, honestly.  
Grissom » I know.  
Sara » I'm sorry for my bad welcome, I...if I had known...  
Grissom » Don't worry. I just thought you would've preferred know that by me, rather than...  
Sara » You were right, thank you. When will the funeral be held?  
Grissom » The day after tomorrow.  
Sara » I'll be there.  
Grissom » You're not forced to. I mean, if you don't feel to come, I understand...  
Sara » I'll be there.  
Grissom » I really appreciate that.

_He greets her with a nod of his head, and moves to leave._

Sara » Hey, listen...do you need anything? Can I be of some help?  
Grissom » No, thank you. I'm fine.

_Grissom leaves._

_CSI lab. Sara and Nick in the locker room._

Sara » I can't tell anything more. I just found him outside the gym and he told me what I reported you. And then he left.  
Nick » Classic Grissom. Certain things never change.  
Sara » …  
Nick » I think we all should attend. If it's OK for you, of course.  
Sara » It doesn't depend on me. You're free to do whatever you want. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you, if you go.  
Nick » You won't come?  
Sara » I will, but I have my times...  
Nick » How are you doing?  
Sara » I'm fine.  
Nick » Did you two had a contact since...?  
Sara » Today it was the first time I saw him or heard his voice in months.  
Nick » Are you sure you're OK?  
Sara » Yeah. I just need to metabolize the thing.

~~~

_At the cemetery, during the burial ceremony. The whole team of CSIs, newcomers included, and the colleagues of Grissom's mother are attending. Sara witnesses from the distance, in the shadow of a tree. She's joined by Heather Kessler._

Sara » Why I'm not surprised to see you here, doctor Kessler?  
Heather » What's surprising is that you're not beside Grissom.  
Sara » Or maybe, to not see _you_ beside Grissom.  
Heather » …  
Sara » Things between us are not as they used to be anymore. And I'm pretty sure you know the reasons of that better than I do.  
Heather » It's not so. You know how Grissom is, he doesn't...  
Sara » No, I don't know how Grissom is anymore. I haven't saw or heard him in months.  
Heather » If it may console you, I was surprised by his decision too.  
Sara » When they say, a trouble shared is a trouble halved...  
Heather » He's always had a particular care for you.  
Sara » Maybe just that care was the cause of the end of our marriage.

~~~

_End of the ceremony. People scatters and Grissom remains to talk with Julia Holden._

Julia » Sara couldn't come?

_Grissom indicates Sara walking away with a look and Julia sees her._

Grissom » Things have changed a bit over the last months...  
Julia » When your mother told me of your wedding, I'm honest, I was really surprised. I didn't think you were the marriage-kind-of-guy. But when I met Sara...it was not love at first sight, but it seemed a capable woman to me.  
Grissom » …  
Julia » You're two smart people and I'm sure you'll put things straight. One way or another...  
Grissom » …  
Julia » I leave you my phone number, in case you need anything while you're here.  
Grissom » Thank you.

~~~

_Outside the graveyard the CSI team awaits for Grissom . When he arrives, Nick speaks for the group._

Nick » We know you don't love company and we understand that this is the worst moment for you to have anyone around, but we would like to stay with you for a while...  
Grissom » …  
Nick » We bring something to eat and drinks, we tell you the latest news, we fool Greg...  
Grissom » I don't -  
Nick » We've always been kind of family for you, right?  
Grissom » ...your oratorical art improved, Nick. During interrogatories you must make walls speak too...  
Nick » I learned from the best. No offense meant, DB...

_The new boss of the team doesn't show offended and finally Grissom agrees. He then walks away in a rush and following him with the look, his former colleagues see him approaching Sara._

Grissom » Hey...  
Sara » Hi.  
Grissom » Are you leaving?  
Sara » Do I have any reason to stay?  
Grissom » The other day you asked me if you could be of some help...  
Sara » I did.  
Grissom » So, the guys decided to have a reception and I was wondering if you would join.  
Sara » I'm not sure that -  
Grissom » It would help me to go through it.  
Sara » …  
Grissom » …  
Sara » Fine, I'll be there.

_Grissom's mother house. The group enters, Sara at the end of the line. They start chatting. Grissom goes in the kitchen to prepare the snacks and DB joins him._

DB » May I help you?  
Grissom » No, thanks. I'll be done in a minute.

_DB sees a photo of the wedding of Grissom's parents on the fridge: a sunny day, light clothes, big smiles fogged by the time of the sepia color._

DB » An usual place to keep a wedding photo.  
Grissom » Living in Vegas I'm sure you understood that it's unusual here to find people doing usual things.  
DB » …  
Grissom » And, from what I was told, you're not an exception. And I'm not talking only about the mushrooms you keep in you office...  
DB » In spite of the reverence with which your name is uttered around the lab, I know that you have your eccentricities too.  
Grissom » …?  
DB » It was not Sara to tell. She is quite discreet, she doesn't speak of personal things.  
Grissom » …  
DB » However, I wanted to tell you that your guys are great. You did a great job with them.  
Grissom » They're great on their own, it's not my merit.

_DB's sight goes back to the photo._

DB » A nice photo, though, this of your parents. Very traditional.  
Grissom » …  
DB » The majority of my wedding photos are a little less traditional.  
Grissom » I wouldn't guessed.  
DB » May I ask where you and Sara...?  
Grissom » Costa Rica.  
DB » Costa Rica! Good place. Even though you doesn't look a guy who like exotic places.  
Grissom » She...was there with a scientific expedition and I reached her.  
DB » You left CSI for that?  
Grissom » ...yeah. For that, and also because it was the right moment for me to leave.  
DB » Are you sure you don't need any help with those snacks?  
Grissom » Now that you ended your survey, we can go, thanks.  
DB » No survey, Grissom. I have heard talking about you so much, and..you know...working with Sara...I just wanted to know you better.  
Grissom » We're free to go, then.

~~~

_Later in the afternoon._

Grissom » I go prepare some more snacks in the kitchen.  
Greg » I'll do it.

_Grissom throws a worried look on the young man and then he turns it on Sara, looking for help. So she follows Greg in the kitchen. The photo on the fridge draws Sara's attention._

Sara » Man...  
Greg » She looked a bit different when you met her, I suppose...

Sara » Yeah.  
Greg » She looks friendly, though...  
Sara » …

_Sara put herself to prepare the snacks._

Greg » Was she so terrible?  
Sara » Let's say that you had to find the way to manage her.  
Greg » More or less like with Grissom.  
Sara » …  
Greg » But you had already seen his positive sides well before your relationship began.  
Sara » What you mean?  
Greg » I don't think you realized it, but there has been a time when I tried it on with you...  
Sara » Yeah, I realized it...  
Greg » But your eyes were already just for him.  
Sara » You should tried it on again now. You might have a better luck...  
Greg » Nah...I would have always the same rival and I think my chances would be lesser than the ones I had at the time.  
Sara » …?  
Greg » You know they say I inherited psychic abilities from my grandmother.  
Sara » …  
Greg » And my feeling is that...well...between you two there's still -  
Sara » Greg, leave it alone. I'm serious, ok?

_They go back in the living room._

_After some time, Grissom shows Nick the way to the bathroom._

Nick » Man, years have passed since someone accompanied me to the bathroom...  
Grissom » I'm just showing you where it is, Nick. I'm sure you're grown enough to do the rest by yourself.

_They stop by the bathroom door._

Nick » Listen, Grissom...  
Grissom » …  
Nick » Unfortunately the situation is not a good one, but I wanted you to know that it's good to see you.  
Grissom » It's good for me too.  
Nick » In spite of everything, you look good.  
Grissom » …  
Nick » Beard, aside. But I had already noticed that it showed up when you were still working here, every time you were distant from...well...someone...  
Grissom » …  
Nick » So many things has changed in these last years that sometimes I hardly recognize the lab, you know? Sara leaving...Warrick...then you following Sara...Ray with all that happened...the arrival of DB and Morgan. Then Catherine moving to the FBI and Finn joining us...Sometimes I feel like a survivor...  
Grissom » Russell has some very good words for all of you...  
Nick » Notwithstanding all this, your presence is still missed at the lab. Your advice, your working method...your intuitions...  
Grissom » How is it going with Russell?  
Nick » He's good. A worthy substitute, in the lack of the original. Even more extravagant than you, if possible...

_They softly laugh._

Grissom » Yeah, Sara told me that...  
Nick » Oh, right, for sure she kept you posted better than I could do...  
Grissom » …  
Nick » …  
Grissom » How is she?  
Nick » You know her, she always plays the though one. We don't know how the things went between you two, but if it wasn't for Basderick...I'm not sure she would ever told us about the latest changes...  
Grissom » Basderick?  
Nick » Yes, I think it happened after a few weeks that you two...  
Grissom » What happened?  
Nick » Let's say that there was kind of a mess. This psychopath tried to frame her, to make her be charged of homicide and in the end we found out that that wasn't enough for him.  
Grissom » What do you mean?  
Nick » He wanted to kill her.  
Grissom » What?!  
Nick » He had worked hard on that, he committed all himself. Sara was questioned, she was arrested...  
Grissom » Arrested?  
Nick » It was not possible do otherwise, unfortunately. Basderick had built too many evidences against her...  
Grissom » …  
Nick » But eventually everything was cleared and she seems to be fine now. She's a very strong woman, you know...  
Grissom » Yeah.  
Nick » …  
Grissom » …  
Nick » May I ask you a personal question?  
Grissom » Didn't you need the bathroom?  
Nick » Got it: I'm passing the lines, right?  
Grissom » Your intuition improved too...

_Then Grissom goes back to the rest of his friends and colleagues._

~~~

_At the end of the afternoon everybody leave._

DB » Sara remember that you have the day off today, so I don't want to see you at the lab.  
Sara » Today is not my day off...  
DB » I updated the schedule last week, I haven't told you?  
Sara » You updated the schedule?  
DB _(speaking with the other members of the team)_ » Didn't I told you?  
Nick » I knew that.  
Greg » I knew that too.  
Grissom » It's always hard to keep her away from work, uh?  
Nick » Certain things never change.  
Sara _(speaking to Grissom)_ » I'm sure there was a time you appreciated this inclination of mine...  
Grissom » Honestly, most of the times I did ask you to stay a little longer on purpose...  
Sara _(to DB)_ » If I find out that you're framing me, DB, I -  
DB » Why should I frame you? Grissom, I hope to meet you again, possibly for a better reason.

_Everybody leave._

Grissom » Don't feel forced to stay...  
Sara » I help you clean here and I'll leave.

_They start tidying up._

Sara » How things at work are going?  
Grissom » There are always too many things to work on.  
Sara » I'm pretty sure you don't dislike that too much, you've always been a workaholic.  
Grissom » Yeah...  
Sara » …  
Grissom » …  
Sara » Gil...  
Grissom » …  
Sara » I'm really sorry for your mother.  
Grissom » I know.  
Sara » Do you already know what to do with her house?  
Grissom » I'm thinking of selling it.  
Sara » What about all her belongings?  
Grissom » I'll borrow a storehouse and I'll leave them there for the moment. I'll reorganize them when I have more time.  
Sara » You will stay here while doing it?  
Grissom » I sold the house where you and I were living, you know. Where else I could stay?  
Sara » You could get a room at the hotel. It might help you take a break from the situation...  
Grissom » I would spend more time in my car coming and going than here working on this stuff.  
Sara » How long would it take?  
Grissom » I don't know. I took a week from work, so that's all I have for the moment.  
Sara » ...you could sleep at my place.  
Grissom » …!  
Sara » I'm working at night, you know, and so you could have a break.  
Grissom » ...  
Sara » Or maybe you might stay at Julia Holden's...  
Grissom » …?  
Sara » I saw her, at the graveyard, offering you some help. Grissom » Don't tell me you're still jealous of her.  
Sara » I'm not jealous of anyone.  
Grissom » …  
Sara » …  
Grissom » I think I might accept your first offer, at one condition.  
Sara » What condition?  
Grissom » That you help me clear this place.  
Sara » If I help you over daytime and work at night, when I'm supposed to sleep?  
Grissom » You were the one sleeping 3 hours per night.  
Sara » Things have changed a bit...  
Grissom » You may take some days off.  
Sara » Aren't you exaggerating now?  
Grissom » If you help me, I would stay at your place for less time.  
Sara » If I don't help you I won't see you at all.  
Grissom » You proposed me to sleep at your place.  
Sara » Plus, who tells you that I have free days to take?  
Grissom » I know you.  
Sara » I've told you that things have changed.  
Grissom » I believe this is not one of those.  
Sara » …  
Grissom » …  
Sara » Fine. I'll help you. But just out of respect for your mother.

_They decide to start right away, but first Sara goes out and calls DB to ask him some days off._

Sara » Hey, DB. Listen...  
DB » It's fine.  
Sara » Are you talking with me?  
DB » Yeah.  
Sara » What's fine?  
DB » You wanted to ask me some days off, right?  
Sara » …  
DB » Take the time you need.  
Sara » No, DB, it's not as it seems, I just have to –  
DB » No need of justifications, we'll be fine here. Take your time and try to be OK.  
Sara » …

_Sara comes back inside._

Grissom » Did he left you some days off?  
Sara » He did, although he says that it will be practically impossible to work without me for the next week.  
Grissom » This sounds a little strange...  
Sara » Are you suggesting that my job is useless?  
Grissom » Not for me.  
Sara » …  
Grissom » Shall we start?

_They start reorganizing and continue until late evening._

_In front of the door of her house, Sara appears uncertain._

Grissom » Maybe it wasn't a good idea?  
Sara » No, it's not that. I just realized now that I have nothing to eat in the fridge. Would you mind to go buying something?  
Grissom » How much time to do you need?  
Sara » For what?  
Grissom » To hide what you have to hide.  
Sara » Why do you think I have to hide something?  
Grissom » You would have proposed to go buying food together otherwise.  
Sara » I may have to tidy up.  
Grissom » You've always been very organized.  
Sara » …  
Grissom » And I'm sure this is not one of those things that have changed.  
Sara » …  
Grissom » Half a hour is enough?  
Sara » …  
Grissom » See you later.

_Grissom leaves and Sara enters._

~~~

_It's dark outside when they finish eating._

Sara » I have already set up the bedroom if you want to go sleep.  
Grissom » So, is this what you had to do when you sent me buying food?  
Sara » Why do you think I had something to hide?  
Grissom » I once used to have a good intuition. And I'm sure that's not changed over time.  
Sara » …  
Grissom » However, you don't have to worry about me.  
Sara » No. Even though it costs to me to admit it, it fairer this way.  
Grissom » …  
Sara » And we can't do like the first time I slept at your place...  
Grissom » I had organized everything for that night...  
Sara » Except for that mass homicide that made the team work twenty hours a day for a week...  
Grissom » And so we fell asleep on the sofa.  
Sara » Waking up the following day chilly and aching.  
Grissom » Not really a night to remember...

_They softly laugh._

Sara » Being you involved in it, it could only be bizarre...  
Grissom » …  
Sara » But it was special anyway.  
Grissom » It was.  
Sara » …  
Grissom » Are you sure you don't want me to sleep on the portable bed? I have no problem with that...  
Sara » If I were to follow my instinct, I would leave you sleep on the doormat outside the front door. But with what you're passing through...Unfortunately I have principles I'm not able to go against to.  
Grissom » We might share the bed.  
Sara » …?!  
Grissom » If I remember correctly, you once said I'm inoffensive.  
Sara » The problem is not you. It's me.  
Grissom » …  
Sara » I go take my clothes for the night, before I change my mind and leave you sleep on the doormat for real.

_She comes back after a few minutes._  
_Grissom collects his things and head toward the bedroom. He stops just before walking in._

Grissom » Hey, listen...  
Sara » …  
Grissom » May I ask you about Basderick?  
Sara » Who told you about him?  
Grissom » …  
Sara » Was it Nick, wasn't it? So that's what you two talked about when you brought him to the bathroom.  
Grissom » I didn't bring him to the bathroom. I just showed him the way.  
Sara » As you please.  
Grissom » Moreover, what...do you control me?  
Sara » I don't have that right anymore.  
Grissom » …  
Sara » As for Basderick...sure, you can ask me about what happened.  
Grissom » …  
Sara » But I'm not sure I want to answer.  
Grissom » That sounds fair.  
Sara » …  
Grissom » Have a good night.  
Sara » 'night.

_Nighttime._  
_Sara can't sleep. She gets up from the portable bed and goes have a glass of water in the kitchen. Walking back to the living room, she stops by the door of the bedroom. It's half closed. She stands listening: just silence from inside. She opens the door a bit and leans again the doorjamb, keeping staring at the dark until her eyes get accustomed to the darkness._

Grissom » I noticed that you take your sleeping pills again. Why aren't you sleeping?  
Sara » I haven't taken them for almost two weeks, now. The ones you saw in the bathroom are the left ones.

_She hears Grissom trying to turn on the light on the night table._

Sara » Don't turn it on.

_Sara makes a couple of steps inside the room and sits on the floor, by the door. Her back leaned again the wall, her knees curled up at the her chest, the glass of water gently rocks in her hand._

Sara » His name was Taylor Waynard.  
Grissom » …  
Sara » After your last call...I've had some...confusing days...  
Grissom » …  
Sara » One evening...I don't know...it was not in my plans...I met him at the Black Five. We talked all night long and at the end...he walked me to my car.  
Grissom » …  
Sara » We...kissed.  
Grissom » …  
Sara » I, I don't know what I was thinking, but...  
Grissom » You don't need to justify yourself.  
Sara » I'm not justifying. I'm just saying that I'm not a person who does those kind of things anymore.  
Grissom » That's true.  
Sara » The thing ended up there. I met him again about two weeks later.  
Grissom » Sara, don't –  
Sara » After the chat you and I had by phone, I had forgotten of the reservation we made for my birthday. And when they called me, reminding me of it...I don't know...perhaps I thought it was kind of a sign. And so I didn't cancelled it.  
Grissom » …  
Sara » I took a couple of days off. I went to the Spa in the afternoon... and in the evening I showed up at the restaurant. Long and dark dress. Gathered hair. You had to see me...I was pretty elegant...  
Grissom » …  
Sara » I've been sitting at that table for I don't even know how long. Like a stupid, with the hope that...a change of mind might lead you there...  
Grissom » …  
Sara » And when the waiter brought me this little cake, chocolate and strawberries, with a little candle on it...I thought my illusion had come true.  
Grissom » …  
Sara » But it wasn't.  
Grissom » …  
Sara » Taylor Waynard showed up, instead. At the moment, I don't know, I didn't think how much strange the fact he was there, that very night, was. I believe I thought of a coincidence or some other kind of sign. I hadn't told him any personal information the first and only time I saw him.  
Grissom » …  
Sara » He asked a new bottle of wine and we spend the evening together. When it was the moment to leave the elevator...I realized that I wasn't ready to stay alone.  
Grissom » …  
Sara » I went in his room, floor 18, and we talked for about an hour.  
Grissom » …  
Sara » Then I received your text message wishing me happy birthday and I realized that all that situation didn't make any sense. So I left. He was very kind and didn't raise any protest, although he might have some reason to...  
Grissom » Why are you telling me all this?  
Sara » The next morning, I was about to leave the hotel, when I met Greg just outside the elevator. I ask him what is he doing there. He tells me that there's a body. Homicide. So I join him and we go up at the floor where the body had been found...  
Grissom » …  
Sara » Floor 18.  
Grissom » ...18?  
Sara » The body was Taylor, Gil. Basderick's plan had only just began.  
Grissom » …  
Sara » Of course, as soon as the news that I knew him and that I had spent some time in his room spread, I suddenly became the bad guy...everyone fingering me as the cheating wife who, with her husband living abroad, spends the night with an unknown lover in an hotel room...You just had to see Hodges's face...  
Grissom » Excuse me, but why cheating?  
Sara » …  
Grissom » I mean, knowing that -  
Sara » They...didn't know that we had split up.  
Grissom » You didn't tell them?  
Sara » ...no.  
Grissom » Why?  
Sara » I didn't have the time and occasion to tell them.  
Grissom » …  
Sara » Worse came when they found the photos...  
Grissom » What photos?  
Sara » The afternoon they found the body I came back home and I found the knife used for Taylor's homicide that the guys were looking for, in my dishwasher.  
Grissom » Here?!  
Sara » Yeah. In the course of the search Greg found the photos. And if at the beginning it was just a suspect that I was a cheating wife, with those photos people thought they had the evidence of that.  
Grissom » …  
Sara » So, when DB began his sermon on how he thought I was conducting my private life, I could not avoid to...make him aware of the fact that...they should not think of you as my husband anymore.  
Grissom » …  
Sara » …  
Grissom » ...what was on the photos?  
Sara » Taylor and I...kissing.  
Grissom » …  
Sara » …  
Grissom » How all this led to your arrest?  
Sara » Do you remember the necklace that Edie gave me when I helped her with her case?  
Grissom » Vaguely.  
Sara » They found it in Taylor's hotel room.  
Grissom » …  
Sara » Point is that I wasn't wearing it that night. When I found that it was among the collected evidences I understood that Basderick was behind all this...and went to meet him.  
Grissom » Oh, Sara...!  
Sara » I didn't make him any harm, I swear!  
Grissom » …  
Sara » I just made him understand that he was better watch his back.  
Grissom » Why they had to arrest you?  
Sara » When I met him, I...pushed him. He fell and he dragged himself to a blind spot of the camera. Two hours later a police officer came to pick me and at the police station I found Basderick with his face swollen.  
Grissom » He did harm himself?  
Sara » Yeah. But what I thought was just the climax, was just the beginning instead.  
Grissom » What do you mean?  
Sara » He didn't file a complaint, but when I got out of prison I found out that he had paid visit to my mother and, pretending to be a friend of mine, he told her that I had killed a man.  
Grissom » What?!  
Sara » He also made me the courtesy to tell her that I did that just like she...you know...like she had killed my father. Seven stabs.  
Grissom » God...!  
Sara » Yeah...my mother wasn't very happy about that.  
Grissom » What do you mean?  
Sara » She glued to the bottle.  
Grissom » …

_Sara stands up and get closer to the door._

Sara » This is what happened with Basderick.

_She moves to leave._

Grissom » Don't you tell me how the story ended?  
Sara » I'm still alive and he's behind the bars.  
Grissom » How's your mother.  
Sara » She's better...we have seen each other more often lately.  
Grissom » I'm sorry for what happened.  
Sara » I know.  
Grissom » …  
Sara » Goodnight. Sorry for waking you up.  
Grissom » No problem.

_Sara walks out the room leaving the door half closed. Before long the house goes back to the darkness and the silence of a night with no sleeping._

_Morning. Grissom and Sara have breakfast before leaving. Sara is reading the newspaper._

Grissom » I think I'll shave my beard.  
Sara » Do as you like.  
Grissom » We never missed a time.  
Sara » What...?  
Grissom » It's almost a tradition...to us.  
Sara » …  
Grissom » …  
Sara » I have to remember you that it was for a tradition that Nick's car was stolen.  
Grissom » …  
Sara » Moreover, I believe it's not very safe for you that I go around your throat with a sharp object in my hands.  
Grissom » I always trusted you.  
Sara » I don't have any razor.  
Grissom » I have it.  
Sara » I don't want to do it.  
Grissom » Why not?  
Sara » Are you suffering of senile dementia that you're not able to shave your beard alone anymore?  
Grissom » I would like you to do it.  
Sara » Why?  
Grissom » I like traditions.  
Sara » You're having some melancholy?  
Grissom » I think I have some reason for that...don't you think? With my mother –  
Sara » That's an unfair play.  
Grissom » …  
Sara » …

_Sara closes the newspaper and walks away, leaving Grissom alone in the kitchen._

Sara » You know the way to the bathroom, right?  
Grissom » Yeah...  
Sara » So move yourself and come here, before I change my mind...

~~~

_In the course of the following days Grissom and Sara work at Betty's house, doing what they had done for years under the flag of Las Vegas CSI: they reorganize and catalog things,and put them in boxes. They work with the same harmony they used to share when both of them worked as CSIs. They share memories and some tears; frugal meals divide the morning hours from those of the afternoon. At the evening they come back home tired._

_The last day, Grissom locks the door of the storehouse. He and Sara stand there some moments in silence, staring at another door closing in their lives._

Sara » When is you flight?  
Grissom » Tomorrow night. You have to stand me for little more...  
Sara » …  
Grissom » I have a couple of errands. You go, I'll see you later.  
Sara » Fine.

_Sara leaves._

~~~

_Late afternoon. Someone knocks at Sara's door. She opens the door and finds Grissom holding a plant._

Sara » You bought yourself a souvenir from Las Vegas?  
Grissom » It's for you.  
Sara » For me?  
Grissom » Yes.  
Sara » Every time you bought me a plant it was because you were making amends. What did you do this time?  
Grissom » I just wanted to thank you.  
Sara » Thank me for what?  
Grissom » ...for what you did over these past days...I really appreciated it.  
Sara » …  
Grissom » However, thinking over it, maybe this plant may be of some use...  
Sara » Why do you always ruin everything?  
Grissom » I was thinking to invite you to dinner.  
Sara » ...why?  
Grissom » May I come in, in the meanwhile? This plant starts to weight...  
Sara » Sure, come in.

_Grissom gets in and leaves the plant among the others in the greenhouse at the entrance, while Sara walks back inside, heading her bag._

Grissom » So...what do you think about my idea?

_Sara retraces her steps and reaches Grissom, handing a card to him. He gives it a glance and he founds written: Brian Lovet – Psychologist and his numbers._

Grissom » What does this mean?  
Sara » That you're nuts if you really believe that I'll accept your invitation.  
Grissom » I only proposed to eat something out. Instead of eating at home, we go out to dinner...it's nothing challenging. We already did it other times, remember?  
Sara » There are many things that we have already done other times. This doesn't imply that we're going to do them again.  
Grissom » …  
Sara » …  
Grissom » Sara, listen...I don't –  
Sara » How is it possible that you don't get that?  
Grissom » …?  
Sara » It hurts me. Although I try to pretend nothing happened, it hurts me. It hurt me to see you again a week ago, it hurts me to have you around the house...  
Grissom » Why did you do it then? Why did you propose me to stay here?  
Sara » What could I do? With what happened to you...  
Grissom » …  
Sara » When I've had hard times...you've always helped me, in your way. In spite of what happened between us, I thought it was the right thing to be close to you. If you ever allowed me to.  
Grissom » What I'm trying to say is that I get that. Mine is just a way to thank you for what you've done for me. For what you have always done for me.  
Sara » You bought me the plant, right? That's fine.  
Grissom » It's been great to see you again, Sara. In spite of what happened to my mother...I wouldn't have wanted anybody else around but you...  
Sara » Maybe you're forgetting that you decided to not have me around anymore.  
Grissom » …  
Sara » Listen, why we have to screw everything?  
Grissom » …  
Sara » We have spent a nice week, an almost pleasing week. Now we have just one day...don't fight now. Let this day pass over and then...  
Grissom » …  
Sara » ...each one on his way. Just like all this didn't happen.  
Grissom » I'm sorry, I...just wanted...  
Sara » …  
Grissom » I just wanted a happy ending for this week. A good souvenir.  
Sara » …  
Grissom » …  
Sara » There's a small vegetarian restaurant a couple of blocks from here. It's a takeaway, but they have also a couple of tables for eating on the place. That's my only I concession.  
Grissom » That's exactly what I had in mind.  
Sara » Really?  
Grissom » No, not really. I had something else in mind, but the takeaway restaurant it's going to be fine anyway.

_The dinner begins diffidently, but the snag air of the little hall of the restaurant breaks the barriers they have built over the months they have been separated. They stay out until late and come back home sated and serene._

Sara » I'm having an infusion, otherwise I'll dream dragons tonight with all the food I've eaten. You want some?  
Grissom » Peppermint and licorice?  
Sara » Always that.  
Grissom » This too seems to not have changed.  
Sara » …

_They move to the kitchen._

Grissom » I'll have some too, thanks. My figure will be thankful.  
Sara » It doesn't seem you need to pay attention to your diet. You look pretty in shape.  
Grissom » Thanks my job that keeps me occupied.  
Sara » …  
Grissom » You too look good.  
Sara » Probably your absence it's good for me.  
Grissom » …  
Sara » I go change my clothes, so I won't bother you later.  
Grissom » ...

_Grissom is left alone in the kitchen. When the water gets the temperature, he looks for the infusions jar, but he can't find it. He calls Sara, receiving no answer. Thus he reaches the bathroom, calling her again, but again no answer in reply. He then uncloses the door and peeps inside. Sara has just finished washing herself and is about to get into her t-shirt. She haven't picked up on his presence and Grissom stands some moments staring at her wearing just pants and bra._

Grissom » I have to confirm it...

_Sara starts._

Grissom » You're always in a good shape...!  
Sara » What are you doing there?  
Grissom » Water boiled and I couldn't find the infusions.  
Sara » …  
Grissom » I called, but you didn't answer.  
Sara » This doesn't give you permission to peek at me.  
Grissom » For the law I'm still you husband, so in theory I still have that right.  
Sara » …  
Grissom » However, it doesn't seem that this bother you very much, since you didn't even show sign of dressing...  
Sara » You caught me by surprise. Like you usually annoyingly do.  
Grissom » With your job, you should be trained to react promptly.  
Sara » Not in my house. And I didn't know I had to beware of...my husband too...  
Grissom » …  
Sara » Who, however, if was my husband _for real_ would wear the wedding ring...which is something you're not doing.

_Grissom enters the room. He picks out his wallet from his back pocket. From the pocket of the coins he pulls out his wedding ring._

Grissom » I have it always with me.  
Sara » …  
Grissom » …

_Sara starts to dress._

Grissom » No...  
Sara » …?  
Grissom » Don't dress.  
Sara » ...why?  
Grissom » …

_Grissom approaches her, leaving wallet and ring on the flat surface besides the sink._

Sara » What's up?  
Grissom » I'm sure you get it by yourself.  
Sara » …

_Grissom brushes her cheek._

Sara » Didn't you say that the water for infusion was ready? You have to turn off the boiler or –  
Grissom » Done yet.  
Sara » You foresaw everything?  
Grissom » I didn't actually...

_He brushes her neck._

Sara » Gil, this isn't a good idea...  
Grissom » Are you sure?  
Sara » Well...I would lie if I say I haven't thought about that...

_Grissom kisses her._

Grissom » I'm afraid your portable bed will feel lonely tonight.  
Sara » Poor bed...don't you feel pity for it?  
Grissom » We'll find a way to console it tomorrow.

_The light of the bathroom would be the only lightning for the two lovers who share a bed again after months of distance._

_Late in the morning. Sara gets up first and leaves Grissom sleeping some more time. She goes buying something warm and good for breakfast. Then she comes back home._

Sara » Gil...  
Grissom » Mh?  
Sara » Breakfast time.  
Grissom » Mh...I'm getting up.  
Sara » No need. Bed breakfast.  
Grissom » This must be a good day...

_Before long Grissom wakes up and they share breakfast. When finished they go out for a walk._

Sara » Everything is ready for tonight?  
Grissom » Yeah. I just have to return the car.  
Sara » What time is the flight?  
Grissom » 11pm. We can enjoy the day, there's no hurry.  
Sara » …  
Grissom » Listen, about this...  
Sara » No.  
Grissom » What...?  
Sara » There's no need to talk about it.  
Grissom » You don't even know what I was about to say.  
Sara » I believe I know instead.  
Grissom » …  
Sara » One of the first things that you told me when we met at the beginning of this long week was that certain things never change...  
Grissom » Like your habit to tape everything I say?  
Sara » ...but only this morning I understood how much right you were. Certain things never change.  
Grissom » ...I...  
Sara » It's like I become the crowd after some time.  
Grissom » The crowd?  
Sara » … I would rather sit on a pumpkin and have it all to myself, than be crowded on a velvet cushion.  
Grissom » What Thoreau has to do with this?  
Sara » You read this to me the evening that you told me of your sabbatical.  
Grissom » …  
Sara » I didn't give it much importance at the time, but now I have realized that it suits you perfectly.

Grissom » …  
Sara » God knows how much I tried to make things go straight between us, but there's always something preventing you to go beyond...to let you go.  
Grissom » Maybe, one of the things that never change is...  
Sara » ...the feeling?  
Grissom » Yes. That's the important thing, right?  
Sara » I know that we share the same feeling...I believe I can even dare say that we have always shared it, but on the other hand I have the impression that...  
Grissom » On my defense I would make you notice that I made the proposal, that I reached you in Costa Rica...  
Sara » That's exactly what I'm talking about.  
Grissom » I don't understand how what I've said has a link with what you're saying.  
Sara » It's like you need a blow every now and then...something that moves you...  
Grissom » What do you mean?  
Sara » Didn't you noticed that? Think about that for a moment...  
Grissom » …  
Sara » Your relationship with me became more...relaxed only after I told you about what happened in my childhood...  
Grissom » …  
Sara » But then, after not even a year from the beginning of our relationship, you took your sabbatical, not even telling me anything, not bothering to consult with me...  
Grissom » I wrote you the letter though.  
Sara » Which you made me find only when you came back.  
Grissom » …  
Sara » You made the proposal, that's true.  
Grissom » Eh!  
Sara » But I was just survived from Natalie's kidnapping...  
Grissom » …  
Sara » When you reached me in Costa Rica...Warrick had just died...and I had sent you that video where I was saying that it was better that things between us had gone the way they had...  
Grissom » …  
Sara » Some months ago you decided that it was better for us to not think us as a married couple. And then this week...with what happened to your mother and me telling you what happened with Basderick...what does your spider intuition tell you?  
Grissom » It may be possible that you're right, but this would only show that when I don't feel good –  
Sara » This is the point. When you don't feel good!  
Grissom » …  
Sara » Our relationship can't be based on coups de théâtre, on grief or disgraces because you need these things to feel...alive!  
Grissom » …  
Sara » You were right when you said that if a relationship doesn't evolve it withers. Probably without these kind of events our relationship withers...  
Grissom » …  
Sara » And this brought me to think that probably there's something in us that doesn't work. Despite...everything.  
Grissom » I...I don't know what to say...  
Sara » It's just like I said at the beginning...there's nothing to say. It's better that things stay this way. For both of us.  
Grissom » I have to honest, it surprises me to hear you talk this way.  
Sara » The first to be surprised it's me, trust me. But, although just thinking to what I just said makes me sick, I really believe that it's better this way.  
Grissom » The moments I spend with you are the best ones, Sara...  
Sara » It's the same for me.  
Grissom » Though I've tried to not think about you, I miss you.  
Sara » I miss you too, Gil.

_They walk for about two hours, then they come back home._

~~~

_At the airport there are also Nick and Greg to say goodbye to Grissom._

Nick » I think it's time for farewells...  
Grissom » _To say good-bye is to deny separation; it is to say Today we play at going our own ways, but we'll see each other tomorrow._  
Nick » We've had many newcomers at the lab, but it's still hard to find someone who matches you on quotations.  
Grissom » I'm sure each of them has some other good qualities...or some other good mental evasions.  
Greg » We're plenty of them!  
Grissom » And you know something about that, don't you, Greg? How's your dream to become a rock star developing?  
Greg » I'm a serious man, now. You would be surprised to see how monotonous I've become.  
Grissom » Keep...making me proud of you guys.  
Nick » Count on that.  
Greg » And you go get 'em around the world.  
Grissom » I'll do my best.

_Nick and Greg move some steps away in order to leave Grissom and Sara some privacy._

Sara » Say hello to Hank.  
Grissom » I will.  
Sara » …  
Grissom » You just try to not get arrested, please...  
Sara » I'll do my best.  
Grissom » If you need anything, you know...  
Sara » You know that too.  
Grissom » …  
Sara » I suppose this is a goodbye.  
Grissom » The story of life is quicker than the wink of an eye, the story of love is hello and goodbye...until we meet again.  
Sara » Some poet from Romanticism?  
Grissom » Jim Hendrix.

_Sara laugh._

Sara » My lessons on rock worth something in the end, then...  
Grissom » Not just those.  
Sara » Goodbye Gilbert.  
Grissom » See you Sara.

_A last kiss and they hug tightly. Then Grissom leaves._

_While leaving the airport._

Nick » It seems that things are come back...?  
Sara » Not the way you think.

_Two months later._  
_Sara calls Grissom. She hears some strange noises on the other end of the line. Then silence._

Sara » Gil...? Hello...?  
Grissom » Hey Sara, hi!  
Sara » What was that noise? Am I disturbing you? I can call in another moment...  
Grissom » No, no, you're not disturbing. My phone fell from my grasp and I was able to catch it just a second before it fell into what we think is a mass grave.  
Sara » It wouldn't be happy about that for sure.  
Grissom » I agree.  
Sara » …  
Grissom » …  
Sara » How are you?  
Grissom » Everything's fine, thank you. What about you?  
Sara » Fine, yes...yes, I'm fine.  
Grissom » Good.  
Sara » …  
Grissom » Did you call for a particular reason? We haven't been in touch since...  
Sara » No...I mean, yes...I have to tell you something.  
Grissom » Is there any problem? Anything happened?  
Sara » Yes...I believe...well, I'm sure something happened.  
Grissom » Ok. What happened?  
Sara » Nothing bad, or...at least I think it's not bad...well, I believe it's not bad. But you don't have to worry about this...I mean...I just thought you wanted to know it...  
Grissom » You're a bit cryptic, Sara. Would you just tell me what happened and leave me decide whether it's bad or not, or whether I have to worry or not?  
Sara » Well, actually it's not something happened now. It's something happened some time ago which left some after-effect...  
Grissom » Something...? Sara, please, let me understand.  
Sara » Well...do you remember when you came back to Vegas...  
Grissom » I think it's difficult for me not to remember that...I attended to my mother's funeral.  
Sara » Well, yes...do you remember the end of the week...the last night...you remember that we ate at the takeaway restaurant...  
Grissom » Sara, I'm older than you but I haven't become senile yet. We met two months ago and I still have a good memory. And I even remember what happened after the restaurant, if you want to know it...  
Sara » Yeah, exactly.  
Grissom » …  
Sara » …  
Grissom » Yeah, exactly...what?  
Sara » ...where the famous and genial intuition go when one needs it?  
Grissom » What does my intuition have to do with this now?  
Sara » …  
Grissom » Sara?  
Sara » ...yeah...  
Grissom » What's going on?  
Sara » …  
Grissom » …  
Sara » I'm pregnant.  
Grissom » …  
Sara » …  
Grissom » ...  
Sara » Gil...?  
G » Yeah.  
Sara » Did you hear that?  
Grissom » Yes.  
Sara » Did you understand?  
Grissom » Yes.  
Sara » …  
Grissom » ...  
Sara » Would you...uh...would you mind to say anything, please? Even a quotation would be fine.  
Grissom » ...coup de théâtre.  
Sara » Coup de théâtre?  
Grissom » The last time we met, we talked about the fact that our relationship can't be based on coups de théâtre...  
Sara » …  
Grissom » And this if definitely a coup de théâtre!  
Sara » Of all the things that a woman can be told in a moment like this, this is strangest one...you're not normal...!  
Grissom » …  
Sara » ...but certain things never changes, do they?  
Grissom » This time they'll have to change once for all.


End file.
